


Please, Don't Stray

by CerebralThunder



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crushes, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Idol Verse, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, disfunctional family, drag me lol, i like having substance, idk how to tag, it won't be all a text fic lol, sort of half and half, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: Felix created a group chat.It's for the best. Really.





	1. CheaterCheater

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

**_Lee Felix created a group chat_ ** __  
  


Lee Felix changed the group chat name to **_“Don’t Stray, Stay”_** __  
  
Lee Felix added: _Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin, Bang Chan, Lee Minho, Han Jisun, Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin and Yang Jeonjin to the chat_ __  
__  
Lee Felix changed nicknames to: Kim Woojin is _Appa_ , Seo Changbin is _BinnieBaby_ , Bang Chan is _Best Leader_ , Lee Minho is _Happy Feet_ , Han Jisung is _Squirrel Cheeks_ , Kim Seungmin is _Dandy Boi_ , Hwang Hyunjin is _CheaterCheater_ , Yang Jeongin is _Child_ __  
_  
_ Lee Felix changed his nickname to __Literal Sunshine

  
  


**Literal Sunshine** : Welcome one and all to this amazing idea I’ve had.   
  
**Child** : No.   
  
**CheaterCheater** : No.   
  
**Happy Feet** : No.   
**  
****Squirrel Cheeks** . No.   
  
**Dandy Boi** : No.   
**  
****BinnieBaby** : No.   
  
**Best Leader** : No.   
  
**Appa** : No.

  
**Literal Sunshine** : There’s a lot of disrespect going on. I’m a little offended.

**CheaterCheater:** I’m a little offended by this name. Why? What have I done???   
  
**Literal Sunshine:** You know what you did, Hyunjinnie.   
  
**CheaterCheater:** But I really don’t.   
  
**BinnieBaby:** Are you still salty about lunch time? The cafeteria was full and you already had a seat, I wasn’t going to make Hyunjin stand and eat.   
  
**Appa:** You should have known better, Changbin.   
  
**Child:** You started a war.   
  
**Happy Feet:** Felix has been slamming every door since noon. Well done.   
  
**Squirrel Cheeks:** He’ll never learn. Really it should be Bin’s nickname that’s CheaterCheater.   
  
**Dandy Boi:** Preach.   
  
**BinnieBaby:** I suddenly feel incredibly attacked.   
  
**Literal Sunshine:** I’m not  _ salty _ at all. I just thought the name was fitting. I still love you both. :)   
  
**Best Leader:** Somehow that emoji gave me the creeps. Like it’s ready to steal my soul.   
  
**Dandy Boi:** It’s because Felix is indeed still salty.   
  
**Literal Sunshine** : I’m NOT salty! ;akfakifkflakf   
  
**Child:** Absolutely salty.   
**  
****CheaterCheater** : It’s whatever, I’m not actually pissed or anything. How could I be pissed at our self proclaimed “Sunshine”. :)   
  
**Appa** : There’s a lot of shade being thrown. Do I need to call a family meeting?   
  
**BinnieBaby:** No.   
  
**CheaterCheater:** No.

**Literal Sunshine** : No.

 

Literal Sunshine changed _ CheaterCheater’s _ nickname to  _ Forgiven _

 

**Forgiven:** Thank you for forgiving me for doing nothing wrong.   
  
**Appa:** Hwang Hyunjin.   
  
**Forgiven:** Thank you for forgiving me for sitting on your boyfriend’s lap? :)   
  
**Appa:** I might have a stroke.   
  
**BinnieBaby** : Same tbh   
  
**Literal Sunshine:** Thank you for apologizing, even though I know you’re not sincere.   
  
**Happy Feet:** Are you two even dating what the hell is happening, I’m confused.   
  
**BinnieBaby:** We’re not.   
  
**Literal Sunshine:** Ouch…   
  
**Child:** That was brutal.   
  
**Literal Sunshine:** Okay, now that my heart is shattered, and with all that out of the way. Do you guys want to know why I’ve gathered you all here today?   
  
**Best Leader:** Why have you done this, Lix? Do you want to torture your father?   
  
**Literal Sunshine:** You’re not my father-   
  
**Appa:** I am the one and only here.   
  
**Best leader:** Ouch…   
  
**Forgiven** : I think I’m getting a migraine.

**Dandy Boi:** That must be contagious, I feel one coming on as well.   
**  
****Literal Sunshine:** Let me speak! Okay! So, we’ve been so busy working on this new album, and doing music shows. I feel like we need time to connect! A place where no one can hear what we’re saying or see what we’re doing. You know?   
  
**Appa** : That’s a really nice idea, Felix.    
  
**Child:** I think it’s a cool idea too, hyung! We always have cameras on us now, and sometimes we can’t say what we want to say. This will be great!

  
**Literal Sunshine:** This is why you’re my favorite maknae, Jeonginnie! <3  


  
**Happy Feet:** It’ll be a good place to let off steam, you’re right.    
**  
****BinnieBaby:** I feel like this chat will greatly affect my productivity in the studio...but you know what I’m in.   
**  
****Squirrel Cheeks:** Let’s be real, you want an excuse to be distracted in the studio most days. I know you too well Seo Changbin.   
**  
****BinnieBaby** : Don’t out me, rude.   
  
**Dandy Boi:** Yeah, I’m in too.   
**  
****Forgiven:** Same.   
  
**Appa:** Chan?   
**  
****Best Leader:** Of course I’m in!   
**  
****Literal Sunshine:** Amazing! Everyone’s on board! Let the shenanigans begin!   
  
**Forgiven** : No one says shenanigans anymore.

**Literal Sunshine** changed **Forgiven’s** nickname to  _ Satan _

  
  


Felix sighed heavily and set down his phone, rolling over onto his stomach, and shoving his pillow into a lightly freckled face when the messages died out. He had gotten irrationally upset earlier in the day, and Felix himself knew that. He knew that he and Changbin were just friends, and he and Hyunjin were also  _ friends _ , but sometimes it hurt. When the camera’s were rolling, there were times when he and Changbin didn’t interact at all anymore, and it felt as if he was pulling away. So, as a result, he got a little upset at Hyunjin. It wasn’t his fault. No, he knew it wasn’t. Though, seeing someone you like with  _ someone  _ else was hard, no matter what your relationship with said person is. He’d apologize properly later. Hyunjin deserved that much, and despite what the other’s might think, he didn’t want to be a brat about it.

Felix hadn’t realized he was crying until he heard the bedroom door creak open, and a worried Chan made a beeline for his friend’s bed. Chan knew, he was the leader, he knew everything. Felix had admitted his feelings for Changbin to him almost immediately after being eliminated. It was a hard conversation, but the thought of possibly never seeing the small rapper again made the younger Aussie realize his feelings rather quick. So, Chan kept his secret, even though it was poorly kept even by Felix himself. Though, Chan was also aware of how sensitive Felix got about the entire situation, so he wasn’t surprised as he laid a warm hand on his dongsaeng. He let a low hum pass his lips, leaning down to press his own forehead to the back of Felix’s messy head of ginger, “Hey now.” it was in English, voice low enough for only his fellow Aussie to hear, “Breathe, Felix, it’s okay.” he made his accent thick, hoping that it would coax the trembling boy into a sense of security.    
  
For someone like Felix, being comforted only made things worse sometimes. His light crying had quickly turned to rough sobs, and he had to burying his face further into the pillow as to not make it audible enough for the whole dorm to hear. He cried like that for a bit, nearly ten minutes before he was able to pull himself together enough to sit up. His face was blotchy and puffy from the dizzying crying spell, “Sorry.” he mumbles, but Chan just smiles at the other, reaching out to smooth a thumb over the other’s high cheek bone.   
  
“No need to be sorry, but you should take to Hyunjinnie later. I think he’s actually pretty bummed. The chat’s a good idea, but how about we try not to piss each other off, yeah?” the leader teases, ruffling Felix’s hair, “You’ll have Woojin in a tizzy if he thinks there’s something wrong internally with the group. No one wants to relive another ‘Family Meeting’.” Felix snorts out a laugh at that, scotting closer and snuggling against his friend’s chest, allowing the elder to wrap his arms around. Felix picks up his phone, sniffling as he pulled up Hyunjin’s name.

**Lee Felix** added **Hwang Hyunjin** to a  _ Private Chat _

**Lee Felix:** I’m sorry for overreacting. 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.

**Lee Felix:** Are you mad at me?

**Hwang Hyunjin:** I can’t stay mad at you.

**Lee Felix:** Get ice cream with me tomorrow?

**Hwang Hyunjin:** Absolutely!

  
  
  
  



	2. Melted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd

 

Lee Felix and Hwang Hyunjin  _ Private Chat _

 

**Lee Felix:** Where are you, man???

 

**Lee Felix:** I ordered you your favorite! Hurry up!

 

**Lee Felix:** Hyunjiiiiiiiiiin

 

**Lee Felix:** Hyunjiiiiiiinie

 

**Lee Felix:** It’s melting.

 

**Lee Felix:** Okay, you must have forgot.

 

**Lee Felix:** I’ll see you back at the dorm.

  
  


Back at the dorm it was quiet, which was a rarity for these boys, but with this being their first day off in over two weeks everyone was taking it pretty serious. In the living room, there was intense nap session going on. Woojin and Chan were on the love seat together, the elder of the pair with his head back against the wall, and a hand in their leader’s hair, since he was laying in his lap at the perfect hair playing position. Seungmin and Jeongin were curled up on the floor, a forgotten DS with Zelda still standing idle laid forgotten between them. Then there was the trio on the sofa, Jisung and Minho on one side, Minho with his head lulled on his his best friend’s shoulder, and Jisung with a protective hand on the other’s thigh. Lastly in this sleepy group was Hyunjin, who’s phone had fallen from his hand and was laying between his hip and the couch cushion, silencing all the texts he got from Felix nearly a half hour prior. 

 

Hyunjin hadn’t meant to fall asleep, he even had his shoes on to leave when he had sat down for a moment. Exhaustion was contagious apparently, and everyone was sound asleep. So much so that fifteen minutes later, no one heard the knocking at the front door. It was Felix. He had forgotten his key, and was now knocking and knocking, but to no avail. His friends were all out cold. It wasn’t their fault, but Felix knew they were all inside. Which was why he was now becoming increasingly frustrated as he pounded a fist on the door. “Hello? Guys! Open up!” he called desperately, frowning as he continued his assault on the wood, “Chan? Hyung?? Jeonginnie?! Anyone??” after a good solid three minutes of pounding, the Aussie deflated. A pout forming on his around full lips as he let his back hit the door, and he slid down to the floor. He pulled his legs to his chest, and set his chin on top of his knees. No one was answering and that alone was putting him off. Was he being ignored on purpose? No. That was absurd, but it still made his chest ache mildly.

 

**“Stay Don’t Stray”** Chat

 

**Literal Sunshine:** Where is everyone?

 

**Literal Sunshine:** Did you all go out?

 

**Literal Sunshine:** Was there a schedule I didn’t know about? I thought no one was leaving today.

 

**Literal Sunshine:** Hello? :(

 

**BinnieBaby:** No one went anywhere??? What’s up?

 

**Literal Sunshine:** HYUNG!!! 

 

**BinnieBaby:** Felix-ah!!! What’s wrong, kid?

 

**Literal Sunshine:** Are you home?!?!

 

**BinnieBaby:** Okay, relax, stop shouting.

 

**Literal Sunshine:** Sorry...are you home?

 

**BinnieBaby:** I am now, I ran out to grab the take out. Why are you sitting by the door?

  
  


Felix’s head popped up as he read the message, frowning as he saw the short rapper walking toward him with his phone in one hand, and four bags of fried chicken hooked to his elbows. Smiling, Changbin walked up, looking down at the sight he saw. Felix couldn’t help the flush that flooded his freckled cheeks. “Felix-ah, what the hell are you doing out here?” He asked, though he was smiling, there was worry laced in his words as he reached out to unlock the door and push it open. Felix scrambled to the side, and trailed after him, like a dog with its tail between its legs. 

 

“I...I forgot my keys, and no one was answering the door or the chat.” He mumbled, and he was soon greeted with why no one had answered him, and his heart melted at the sight. He was still a little upset, but the sheer exhaustion on everyone’s face was indication enough that no one had purposefully been ignoring him. His lip caught between his teeth, and the younger shifted awkwardly, feeling silly. 

 

“Hey--” Felix hummed, glancing back over his shoulder as he heard Changbin speak, brows creasing as the elder stepped close to him. Changbin reached out, smoothing a thumb over Felix’s cheek, and then tweaking his nose with a sigh, “Stop looking so worried. Everything’s okay, isn’t it?” Swallowing hard, Felix nodded, shifting away slightly to put some distance between them. He didn’t want Changbin to think he had to comfort him in anyway. Though the rapper was quick to notice and sighed, dropping his hands to his sides, keeping that distance between them. He wasn’t sure what changed between them, but he missed his Felix. No, Felix. He missed  _ Felix _ . The other wasn’t  _ his _ . 

 

“I’m fine, hyung. I’ll go wake everyone and tell them dinner’s here. Thanks though, for letting me in.” Changbin only offered up a half ass smile, and nodded at that, watching as the other’s back retreated into the living room. Felix glanced around the room, and starting with Woojin and Chan he woke everyone.In their groggy states they all filed into the kitchen, and as they started to wake up properly, so did the noise level. By the time he got to Hyunjin, things in the kitchen sounded rowdy. Felix took a moment, brows creasing as he glanced at his friends shoes and then the blinking phone that was trapped in the couch. Sighing, he let out a laugh and decided to jump on the other, shaking him.

 

Hyunjin was startled awake, blinking rapidly before focusing on the mass that glued itself to his side, “Felix?” he mumbled sleepily, before gasping, “Felix!? Oh my God! Did I stand you up?” he exclaimed, his expression suddenly very guilty.

 

“Yes.” Felix sighed dramatically, but leaned in to snuggle against him, “It’s fine, it just means you have to buy for me tomorrow, okay?” Hyunjin groaned, but he wasn’t up for the task of arguing, so he just hugged the Aussie back and agreed. They stayed like that for a moment before a head peeked into the living room, Changbin’s face unreadable as he stared at the two.

 

“Aye! Dinner is going to get cold, get your asses in here.” he hollered from the doorway, both boy’s tensing at the tone before glancing at one another and laughing. Felix hopped off, and reached out to tug the taller up off the sofa, and into the kitchen. Something was changing, but no one was aware of it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. The chapters are short because honestly I don't have much of a plot right now. I'm not sure where to go. We'll see.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you wanna read!   
>  -A


	3. Always a Misunderstanding

Seo Changbin added Lee Felix to a _Private Chat_

 

Seo Changbin changed Lee Felix’s nickname to _Smol Aussie_

 

 **Seo Changbin** : Hey, you’re not in your room, where are you?

 

 **Seo Changbin** : Feliiiiiiiiix.   


**Seo Changbin** : Felix-ah.

 

 **Seo Changbin:** Are you ignoring your, hyung?

 

 **Seo Changbin:** I fed you. I housed you. I RAISED YOU. HOW dARe you ignore me.

 

 **Smol Aussie:** Sorry, hyung! I’m not home right now. I went out for a little while. Did you need something?

 

 **Seo Changbin:** Where did you go?

 

 **Smol Aussie:** Hyunjinnie and I are out getting ice scream since he didn’t go with me the other day. I think we might head down to the river too, eat there. Why?

 

 **Seo Changbin:** Oh.

 

 **Smol Aussie:** Is everything okay?

 

 **Seo Changbin:** Yeah, everything’s great. Have fun with Hyunjin.

 

 **Smol Aussie:** Ah, okay. Talk to you later, hyung! :)

  


Seo Changbin added Han Jisung and Bang Chan to _3Racha_

Seo Changbin changed their nickname to _1Racha_

Seo Changbin changed Bang Chan’s nickname to _2Racha_

Seo Changbin changed Han Jisung’s nickname to _3Racha_

 

**“3Racha” Chat**

  


**1Racha:** So, are they like dating?

 

 **2Racha:** You really have to be more specific?

 

 **3Racha:** Why are you 1Racha? Why am I last???

 

 **1Racha:** That is totally not the issue here, Jisung. I’m talking about Felix and Hyunjin. Are they dating?

 

 **2Racha:** Why the hell would you think Felix is dating Hyunjin? Did I miss something?

 

 **3Racha:** Yeah, dude, that doesn’t make a lot of sense now does it?

 

 **1Racha:** I don’t know, they seem closer than normal.

 

 **2Racha** : Does that bother you?

 

 **1Racha:** No.

 

 **3Racha:** So, that’s a yes then???

 

 **1Racha:** No, it doesn’t bother me at all. Felix can date whoever he wants, I was just curious. That’s all.

 

 **2Racha:** You seem pissed.

 

 **2Racha** : Is that why you slammed your studio door a couple minutes ago? Finally realized Felix went out with Hyunjin? You two are mildly ridiculous you know that? You know Felix likes you, so why are you acting oblivious here?

 

 **1Racha:** I shouldn’t have asked, forget it.

 

 **3Racha:** Come on, Bin. Don’t be like this. You know Felix is literally head over heels for you. He’s not dating Hyunjin, and if he was he would have told Chan at least.

 

 **2Racha:** Trust me. He’s not dating, Hyunjin.

 

 **1Racha:** Okay.

 

 **2Racha:** You good?

 

 **1Racha:** I will be. I don’t know what my problem is right now. I’ll be fine. Didn’t mean to take anything out on you guys.

 

 **3Racha:** You’re good, man. Don’t sweat it. Seriously.

 

 **2Racha:** Just relax, write a little. It’ll put you in a better mood.

 

 **1Racha:** Thanks, will do.

  


Kim Seungmin added Hwang Hyunjin to a _Private Chat_

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** We still on for a movie night, tonight?

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** Absolutely, your room or mine?

 

 **Kim Seungmin:** Yours is fine, I’ll see you when you get home.

 

 **Hwang Hyunjin:** See you soon.  <3

 

Bang Chan added Kim Woojin to a _Private Chat_

 

Bang Chan changed Kim Woojin’s nickname to Teddy Bear

 

 **Bang Chan:** Kiss me if I’m wrong--

 

 **Teddy Bear:** Stop.

 

 **Bang Chan:** Dinosaurs still exist right?

 

 **Teddy Bear:** That was the worst pick up line to date, you know that?

 

 **Bang Chan:** I really liked that one. I have another.

 

 **Teddy Bear:** Please don’t…

 

 **Bang Chan:** Do you want a raisin?

 

 **Teddy Bear:** Yes, I do.

 

 **Bang Chan:** Woojin...you’re supposed to say no...so I can say, “Okay, then how about a date?”

 

 **Teddy Bear:** A date? Yeah, alright.

 

 **Bang Chan:** What?

 

 **Teddy Bear** : You want a date, sure, we should go on a date.

 

 **Bang Chan:** WHAt?!

 

 **Teddy Bear:** Did you just fall out of your chair?? What was that noise?!

 

 **Bang Chan:** That wasn’t me, but can we go back to the date conversation please?

 

 **Teddy Bear:** There it was again! That noise! Hold on, let me see what’s going on.

 

 **Bang Chan** : The kids are probably just horsing around, WOOJIN DON’T leAVE!

 

Teddy Bear is **OFFLINE**

 

Chan groaned as he watched Woojin's name fade to his offline status, and tossed his phone onto his desk with a depressed sound. He had been crushing on Woojin since he met the man, and as an idol he knew that their relationship couldn't be public, but hell he knew the other felt the same way. He was just being hard to get, and it was killing him. He was ready to crawl into bed and sulk, but he heard the thud that Woojin had been talking about, like a door being shut too hard, and then some shouting. His heart rate spiked, and he suddenly leaped from his computer chair, and raced into the other room. His chest tightened, and his stomach twisted into tight knots at the sight he was brought into view. Minho was sitting in a chair, tears stinging his eyes and his fist coming down to punch at the living room table. His head suddenly dropped, and his face was hidden in the crook of his elbow, shoulder's shaking. The man's expression had been strange, it wasn't fear, but  _anger._ Woojin was on one side of the dancer, and Jisung was on the other, reaching for his now red knuckled hand and holding it tight. Chan was confused until he saw the swollen ankle being propped up by Jeongin, the maknae looking incredibly upset by the entire scene. 

 

The two had gone out today to work on their choreography together, and something clearly happened. Chan knew that Minho had just started to recover from a twisted ankle, but it looked worse than before, "What's going on?" he asked hesitantly, glancing to to Jeongin who was worrying his lower lip between his teeth. When no one spoke, Chan got closer and laid a hand on the back of Minho's head, "Someone needs to start talking." the dancer just shook his head, grasping Jisung's hand until his bruised knuckles started turning white.

 

"H-He..." Jeongin swallowed thickly, "Minho-hyung tripped...It was my fault, hyung. I'm so sorry." apparently the youngest was keeping it all bottled up, because as soon as he spoke the waterworks started and Chan's heart broke, "I-I wasn't paying attent-tion and I accidentally pumped into h-him coming up the stairs, and he tripped. I'm so sorry, hyung." Woojin, who was busy rubbing the dancer's back look up and left his spot by Minho to move to envelop his maknae in a big hug, before Chan even had a second to process the other's guilt.

 

"Shh, it's okay Jeonginnie. It's okay. I want you to go wash your face, and relax, yeah? Hyung will be fine. It doesn't look broken, he'll be okay." gentle hands cup the younger's cheeks, thumbs brushing against them to clear away the tears, "Go find Seungmin, and have him sit with you." with a hesitant nod, the distraught bot was sent away and Woojin turned to Chan with a sad smile, "It's going to be fine." he reaffirmed to the leader, before going to Minho's side where Jisung was currently whispering something the eldest couldn't hear.

"I'm not mad at him." Minho's voice shook, strained from crying, "S-Shit, I'm really not mad at him. It wasn't really his fault, it was an accident. It just hurts a lot...and...and shit, I c-can't miss more practice. I c-can't. W-What if I-"

 

"What if nothing." Chan says firmly, "There is no what if, Minho. You're not going anywhere, get that thought out of your head, alright?" the leader, who took to kneeling by the clearly sprained ankle sighed, "You're so hard working, you'll heal in no time. Don't sweat this. Things happen. I'll message our manager now, and he'll take care of everything alright?"

 

"Chan--" Minho starts.

 

"No, really, you trust me right?" Woojin's eyes soften as he watches Chan with their lead dancer, his heart flipping and fluttering against his ribs. What a complete dork.

 

"I do." the other sniffs, finally looking up with red rimmed eyes, and a breathless expression.

 

"Good, now, Jisung, can you help Minho downstairs? We have to get him to the hospital to get this checked out. Just to make sure." there's some noise of protest from Minho, but Jisung is more than happy to loop and arm around the other and pull him up carefully. He even kneels down, a small smile causing his round cheeks to dimple.

 

"Hop on up, hyung." he smiles, and Minho can't help but laugh.

 

"Y-You drop me, I will literally murder you in your sleep." the dancer threatens, and just like that the air in the room doesn't feel so thick.

 

**"Don't Stray, Stay" Chat**

 

 **Best Leader:** Jisung and I are on our way to the hospital with Minho, please eat dinner, and Woojin is in charge while I'm gone.

 **Literal Sunshine:** WHAt happen!?

 **Satan:** Excuse me? Wtf?

 **Appa:** It's no big deal, I'll fill you in when you two get home.

 **BinnieBaby:** Maybe if you two didn't disappear all day, you'd know what was going on.

 **Literal Sunshine** : ...

 **Satan:** What was that about????

 **Dandy Boi:** I'm confused.

 **Child:** Same.

 **Happy Feet:** I'm fine, but also really tho, what the hell just happen??

 **Squirrel Cheeks:** Here we go...

Literal Sunshine is _Offline_

 **Best Leader:** Changbin. 

 **BinnieBaby** : Fuck.

 **Satan:** Fuck is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see there's still no real plot, and there might not be.  
> This is all just for the hell of it, lol.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it though!  
> Let me know your thoughts!!
> 
> -A


	4. Fucked Up, Man

Minho was lying peacefully on the hospital bed, his ankle freshly wrapped, and some mild pain killers easing the now dull ache. His eyes were closed tight, but Jisung was happy to see that his hyung seemed to be relaxing at least. Chan had left a little while ago, excusing himself after receiving a panicked voicemail from Hyunjin. He hoped everything was okay, but the rapper offered to sit with Minho until his paperwork was all done. It seemed like the longest part of the entire ordeal, sitting here waiting for everything to be processed. Though, if he was going to be completely honest he didn't mind waiting with him. He kept their finger's secured together, and that felt like enough for both of them. Taking in everything, and allowing the set backs of the day to settle in. It was hard, but Han was sure they'd get through it. They always did. It was how their team was.

 

“Jisungie?” Minho’s voice suddenly startled the younger out of his thoughts, eyes widening. He thought the other was asleep. He hoped anyways. Reaching out to brush the pads of his fingers against the dancer’s forehead to get his hair out of his eyes, the rapper hummed, showing that he was listening.

 

“What is it? Are you still in pain, hyung?” He inquired, scooting closer, the chair legs causing an awfully loud screeching against the cold flooring. He couldn't help the sheepish smile that blossomed across his cheeks, “Sorry.” He breathes, goosebumps now littering his arms from the horrible sound. 

 

“Nah, I'm okay. I'm just ready to go home. I'm tired of being here. I don't like hospitals.” The older pouts, smaller lower lip jutting out in a dramatic fashion, “It smells weird in here, and I feel sick.” Jisung cooed at the whine, leaning in to lay his head down on the others stomach, bending completely at the waist. He was absolutely whipped for Lee Minho and everyone knew it. It started back when they actually debuted. it's how it all happened. Right before Minho had been eliminated. Helping Minho with his rap, and that first time he held his hand for support, it was when Han realized he had strong feeling for the dancer. That he didn't want to see Stray Kids go on with out him. it wouldn't be the same. He couldn't tell you how much he cried losing Minho like that, and then Felix. He's never felt so lost. The night Minho had first come back after his elimination was when it happened, Jisung had confessed and that was it. They grew closer, and despite their relationship being down low, it was all he needed. He was okay with that.

 

“I know. I'm sorry. We'll go home soon, alright? I'll even give you another piggyback ride if you want me to, you're not too heavy. You should eat more, hyung.” The rapper teases, sighing as he thought about their eating habits. They all needed to eat better. To eat and be healthy. It's all he wanted for them all. Was that too much to ask?

 

“Are you okay?” Minho wonders, carding warm digits through the long hair at Jisung’s nape, worry dripping from his tone.

 

“Mhm...let’s get home soon. Make sure everyone's okay.”

 

Bang Chan has a  **(1) New Voicemail**

 

_ “Hey Chan-hyung, it’s Hyunjin. Listen, I don’t know what just happened but Felix is like having a melt down. I-I...I don’t really know what to do? I got him to sit down, but it’s like he’s not breathing. I’m freaking out right now. Uhm, call me? Please.” _

 

Hwang Hyunjin added Bang Chan to a  _ Private Chat _

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** Hyung, answer your phone. Please. 

 

Bang Chan missed a call from Hwang Hyunjin (6)

 

**Hwang Hyunjin:** Seriously, I'm freaking out. 

 

**Bang Chan** : Send me your location

 

**Location Sent**

 

**Bang Chan:** Thank you. Just sit with him, he'll be fine. I'll be there in five.

 

Chan had left the hospital after he made sure Minho was okay. Thankfully it was just a sprain, and he’d be back to normal in just a couple weeks. He’d have to take it easy, but he had faith that he wouldn’t fall behind too drastically. Minho was a hard worker, one of their hardest, and he wasn’t too worried. Besides, they had some time before their next comeback, it’s be okay. He could only wish for the best, and that time and rest would heal their dancer quick.

 

Once he got the location from Hyunjin, Chan hoped onto the bus, and took it to the park Felix and Hyunjin were currently at. It was one they frequented often, and he was sure the two were alright, but he was worried. Felix’s anxiety had been worsening the last couple weeks, and he knew the stress was wearing him down. Felix was, as his nickname in their group chat stated, their “Literal Sunshine”, and he as sure that was a lot to live up to. Felix for the most part was just that, but everyone knew that he was struggling, it wasn’t hard to see. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and he was probably by far the most sensitive out of the the nine. Though Jisung was probably right up there along with Seungmin being a close third. 

 

Sitting there on the bus, Chan started to feel frustrated. It wasn’t moving fast enough. He probably shouldn’t have looked at his phone, because the message from Changbin made his irritation spike, and his fingers moved before his brain could catch up.

 

Seo Changbin and Bang Chan  _ Private Chat _

 

**Changbin:** Yo, you hear from Lix since he went offline? 

 

**Changbin:** How bad did I just fuck up???

 

**Chan** : Binnie, I’m really disappointed in you right now. What the hell were you thinking coming at him like that? You’re supposed to be his hyung. I get that we all joke around and shit, but that was hostile.

 

**Changbin:** Fuck.

 

**Chan:** Is that all you have to say for yourself?

 

**Changbin:** What do you want me to say?

 

**Chan:** I want you to grow up a little, man. I told you nothing was going on with Hyunjin and Felix, and you still blew it out of proportion. Now I have one member in the hospital and one who is currently have a panic attack with Hyunjin, who just has no idea what’s going on.

 

**Changbin:** Is he okay? Shit! I seriously didn’t mean to cause any of that! 

 

**Chan** : I don’t know if he’s okay. I’m not there yet.

 

**Changbin:** I’m really sorry.

 

**Chan** : I’m not who you should be apologizing to. You’re an amazing guy Bin, but you made a mistake, and you need to fix it. 

 

**Changbin** : I’ll make it right.

 

**Chan:** You better.

  
  


The stressed leader shoved his phone back into his pocket and sighed heavily, shaking his head and scrubbing at his eyes in frustration. What was the hell was even going on right now? Since when did Changbun  _ ever _ lash out at Felix. That rapper better fess up his feelings soon before Felix actually moved one to someone else. He’d lose his chance for good if he didn’t. The bus finally got to it’s stop, and Chan started to sprint, knowing exactly where the two must be. Felix loved the swings near the water, and he was sure that’s where the duo would be camped out.

 

Luckily, he had guessed right, and saw the two he was searching for. Out of breath, he slowed himself to a light jog as he came to the swing set, Hyunjin’s head snapping up and beaconing for Chan to help him with just the sheer look of panic in his eyes. Chan took in Felix’s body language and bit his lower lip, approaching but not touching him.

 

“ _ Hey, Lix. It’s Chris _ .” he chose English, made it easier on his dongsaeng to understand him. Felix’s Korean was great, but in times like this English was just better. It was more comforting.  _ “Can I touch you? Is that okay, Felix?”  _ The hunched over Aussie sniffed, his hyperventilating causing his entire body to shake and tremble, and with the smallest nod Chan reached out to rub his back. Hyunjin was stepping aside, taking out his phone as it vibrated.

 

Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin  _ Private Chat _

 

**Seungmin** : Hyunjin?? Is Felix doing okay? I just overheard Woojin talking with Changbin, and heard he’s not doing well. Did what Changbin said really upset him that much?

 

**Hyunjin:** Minnie, Felix shut down on me. I don’t know what happened. I’ve never been around him when he has a panic attack, so I didn’t know what to do. I called Chan and he’s here with me now.

 

**Seungmin:** Oh good, damn, this is a mess.

 

**Hyunjin** : I don’t think anyone knows what it going on at this point.

 

**Seungmin:** Looks like it. Try to get home soon, dinner is waiting. Give Felix a hug from us if you can.

 

**Hyunjin:** Will do. Oh, and hey-

 

**Seungmin:** Hey what?

 

**Hyunjin:** I love you.

 

**Seungmin:** I love you too, dumbass, now hurry up.

 

**Hyunjin:** (๑ˇεˇ๑)

 

As Hyunjin tuned back into what was going on, Chan had Felix in a tight hug, and it looked like the other had finally calmed down. He was even standing now. His freckled face was flush and red, but there was an affectionate smile on his lip as he pressed his cheek into Chan’s chest. Sighing, Hyunjin was glad that Felix was at least breathing properly now.

 

“Chanbinnie is an idiot, but we love him, and he’s already said he was going to make this up to you. He was being a jerk. You need to sit down and actually talk to him.” Felix visibly shrank into his leader at the advice and shook his head, “Stop, you’re so obvious about it, you two just need to talk.”

 

Nodding Felix hummed, “I’ll talk to him…” Chan lightly pinched the younger’s cheek, and smiled at the whine the was suddenly squealed from his throat, “I  _ promise, hyung! _ ”

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Now you two must be starving. I’m sure all you ate today was ice cream, so let’s get you kids home.” Hyunjin smiled as Chan spoke, and nodded excitedly, he needed to get home to Seungmin. He was in serious need of a fierce cuddle session.

 

**“Don’t Stray, Stay” Chat**

 

**Child:** Caw. Caw. Caw.

 

**Appa:** Stop. Come eat dinner.

 

**Child:** You’re not my real father.

 

**Appa:** I’ll count to 3.

  
**Child:** Coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. What do we thick? Thoughts?
> 
> -A


	5. Peeking Back

“What the hell is his problem? Man, something really crawled up his ass and died didn’t it?” Hyunjin hummed, tossing his ice cream wrapper into the trash bin and stuffing his phone in his pocket. The whole conversation had been outrageous. What was Changbin’s issue? It was so painfully obvious that the rapper and Felix had feelings for each other, but for whatever reason they refused to do anything about it. Though, Hyunjin had no room to criticize. His relationship with Seungmin was a secret currently. They decided to keep it to themselves for the time being, in case things didn’t work out, they didn’t want to stress out the members. It was a dangerous game, falling for your fellow member, but it seemed like for their group-- there were a lot of _emotions_ being carelessly tossed around.

 

Hyunjin hadn’t noticed that Felix had gone quiet, not until he sat down on the bench beside the Aussie. The first thing he zeroed in on was the other’s shoulders, and how they were practically vibrating. The second thing that startled him was the tears splashing off the now dark cell phone screen, “Felix?”

 

The older shook his head, and practically tossed his phone to the side with a loud clatter against the wooden surface. Pale hands desperately threaded through his hair, nails scraping brutally against his scalp before violently yanking at the tresses. Visible strands could be seen falling, loosening from his flesh. The alarmed dancer’s heart sank, and he was too quick to reach out, without thinking, and grabbed at his friend’s wrist. This wasn’t the right move apparently. Felix yelped and curled his finger’s tighter into his hair, shrinking away from Hyunjin completely.

 

“Don’t! D-Don’t touch me.” he sobs, his voice hoarse and weak from the little bit of air that was allowing itself into his lungs. They burned, each shallow breath causing a twisting pain to coil in his chest, sending sharp sensation all the way to his toes. Hyunjin on the other hand was confused, and hurt by how he was rejected. He had never been alone with Felix while he had an attack, and he realized he was woefully unprepared for it. He didn’t know how to handle any of this.

 

“H-How do I help, Lix? What should I do? What’s going on? I-I….I really...Shit. I don’t know.” he curses as he watches one of his best friend’s crumble in on himself. The way he was now barely breathing was starting to scare him, like he wasn’t able to. Too distraught now, Felix just shook his head, over and over and _over_ again. He still didn’t know how to handle it when things got this bad for him. He felt cold. He felt alone. He _felt_ scared. Despite having Hyunjin next to him, Felix couldn’t even see him, the tunnel vision worsening. Edges fuzzing to the point that all he could focus on was the tops of his shoes, and how loud the blood rushing through his veins sounded. He couldn’t do anything right, could he? He couldn’t admit to Changbin how he really felt, because of the crushing amount of heartache he’d feel when he would get rejected. Since he couldn’t seriously admit it, he always made it a joke.

 

The thing was, because it wasn't just a joke he’d still get jealous when Changbin would show too much skinship with anyone else. It wasn’t fair to him and to everyone else. He was being a child. He was always so immature. They’d end up hating him. They’d all hate him. He’d get kicked out of the band. He’d lose all the great friend’s he’s made. All because he had to go and fall in love with someone who would never, and could never feel the same. Idiot. _Idiot. IDIOT!_

 

“Chan-hyung--” Hyunjin’s voice filtered through the fog, and all Felix could do was whimper in response, “Hyung is on his way.” and that was the last thing Felix remembered before Chris showed up and talked him down. The ride back to the dorm was a long one, but thankfully Felix fell asleep on Chan’s shoulder, and not once did the leader complain about the wet stain on his t-shirt.

 

Bang Chan added Seo Changbin to a _Private Chat_

 

 **Bang Chan:** I hope you’re getting some rest. Woojin just told me you didn’t eat much at dinner. Listen, no one is angry at you. We get it. I love you, and we know this isn’t easy for you. You’ll probably like to know though, I got Felix home safe, he’s currently curled up in my bed so I’ll probably go sleep on the couch tonight. I don’t have the heart to move him if I’m honest.

 

 **Bang Chan:** **** Sleep well, Changbin.

 

_Read 12:36 am_

 

Changbin was awake when he received the message from Chan, but he could bring himself to answer him right now. He felt awful. He hadn’t been thinking properly earlier, and he did something that he didn’t think would have such a bad reaction in the end. The last person he ever wanted to make cry was Felix, and knowing he was the one that triggered such a bad anxiety attack, how was he supposed to forgive himself? It didn’t seem possible, at least not to his sleep deprived brain. He wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight, which is why by three that morning, Changbin found himself finally emerging his room, creeping to the living room first. Chan was in fact sleeping on the couch, but not alone, Woojin was on the couch adjacent, their hands both hanging off their respective furniture, like they had fallen asleep holding on to one another

 

Those two were disgustingly in love. It was crazy. Changbin couldn’t help but wonder if *everyone* in this dorm was in love with someone. He wouldn’t put it passed them. Not that it was a bad thing, but--

 

Shaking his head, he shook all the negative thoughts out, and quietly made his way to his true destination. Though, he only got halfway down the hall when the light from Hyunjin’s room caused him to pause. The door was cracked just enough that the elder could peer in and what he saw made him want to bash his head off a wall. He was such an _idiot_. Hyunjin and Seungmin had just pulled out of a chaste kiss, and Changbin felt his entire face heat up as he accidentally eavesdropped on the conversation they were having.

 

“Maybe we should tell everyone...maybe it’d make things easier.” Hyunjin muttered, taking Seungmin’s hand in his own, thumb circling the flesh.

 

"I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet, Hyunjinnie. I just...I don’t want people to think differently of us. I don’t want things to get complicated.” the singer’s expression was troubled, and Changbin completely understood where his teammate was coming from.

 

“Things are already complicated.” the other spoke up again, “Let’s just...let’s think about it, alright?” Seungmin sighed, but ultimately agreed to _thinking_ about it, and that’s all Hyunjin seemed to want before pulling the other into a tight embrace, face burying into his lover’s neck. Changbin finally tore his prying eyes away and finished down the hall, opening Chan’s door and peeking in. Felix was fast asleep in the center of the leader’s bed, curled up around a pillow, and with one of his favorite plushies clutched in his fist. The rapper’s gaze softening immediately, and he didn’t even bother turning on the light as he crossed the room. He slowly crawled onto the bed and laid next to his _friend._

 

“Felix?” Changbin whispers, cautiously shaking his shoulder, not wanting to startle the sleeping man too severely. Felix apparently wasn’t a deep sleeper, because he stirred quickly, and rolled onto his side so his nose was nearly brushing the rapper’s own.

 

“Mmmm?” the groggy tone was a clear give away that he was still partially asleep. “Binnie?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m...I’m gunna sleep here with you, okay?” he whispers, draping an arm over Felix’s middle, and tugs him a little closer, “So I can properly apologize as soon as you wake up tomorrow.” Felix barely even answered, instead, he scooted his tired body closer and buried his freckled nose into Changbin’s chest. He took this as it was _okay_ that he sleep here.

 

Now, he just had to fall asleep, and not stay up staring at this angel.

 

Wouldn’t be too hard, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much texting in this one, sorry!
> 
> Couple question for you guys: 
> 
> What's your favorite ship in Stray Kids?  
> What ship should I focus on in the next chapter?
> 
> -A


	6. Making Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took me forever. I hope whoever is still reading is enjoying this! 
> 
> Roommates:
> 
> Chan and Changbin
> 
> Hyunjin, Han, Seungmin
> 
> Felix, Minho, Woojin, Jeongin

 

**“Don’t Stray, Stay”**

 

**Child:** Hyung? :(

**Appa:** Yes?

**Best Leader** : Yes?

**Dandy Boi:** Yes?

**Satan:** Yes?

**BinnieBaby:** Yes?

**Squirrel Cheeks:** Yes?

**Child:** I…

**Child:** I literally wasn’t talking to any of you gtfo--

**Satan:** Rude.

**Squirrel Cheeks:** Are we NOT all your hyungs tho???

**Child:** It was directed to Minho hyung…

**Squirrel Cheeks:** He’s asleep.

**Child:** ??? But he’s not in his bed ??? Where is he ???

**Squirrel Cheeks:** When we got home last night he ended up falling asleep in my bed, and I didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

**Dandy Boi:** Minho hyung is fast asleep, Jeonginnie, and it’s honestly the cutest sight I’ve ever woken up to.

**Satan** : Mmhm.

**Child:** Oh.

**Squirrel Cheeks** : You okay, Innie?

**Child:** Yes.

**Appa:** No then?

**Best Leader:** Are you still upset over last night?

**Child:** No.

**Satan:** Yes then?

**Child:** I’m fine, I just wanted to apologize to hyung. Now he has to miss a few weeks of dance practice...and it’s my fault.

**BinnieBaby:** From what I heard, it was an accident. It’s fine. Shit happens, kid.

**Satan:** Yeah what you did was an accident. Unlike something else that happened yesterday. 

**BinnieBaby:** What’s that supposed to mean?

**Satan:** ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

**Dandy Boi:** Let’s not get at each other’s throats.

**Appa:** Right, yesterday was a bad day, but we’re starting fresh today. No more arguing. No more snide comments. If someone has something they want to say, just say it. 

**Best Leader:** I want everyone to really understand that they can come and air out any grievances they have. We love each other, right? We need to learn to communicate better.

**BinnieBaby:** I’m sorry about yesterday. I had thought some shit was going on and I realized I was wrong. Hyunjin, I’m sorry that I..

**BinnieBaby:** I’m just sorry.

**Satan:** I’m not the one you have to say sorry to.

**BinnieBaby:** I know. I’m just...I’m waiting for him to wake up.

**Child:** Tell Minho hyung sorry for me when he gets up, I have some homework to do.

**Child** is  _ OFFLINE _

**Appa:** You’ve upset my child…

**Appa:** Guys, seriously, figure your shit out. Please.

**Appa:** I’m gonna go check if he’s okay.

**Best Leader:** I’m coming too.

**Appa:** No, it’s fine Chan. You’re already late. Go to the studio.

**Best Leader:** Oh...yeah you right…

 

**Appa** is  _ OFFLINE _

 

Changin set his phone down with an audible sigh, rolling over onto his stomach with a pinched expression. he felt like a complete asshole for the way h had acted yesterday, he had overreacted and he knew that Felix was sensitive to this subject. As oblivious as Changbin acted, he knew the way Felix felt about him. He was too insecure to even admit it to himself half the time, that he felt the same way. Flipping onto his side, he found himself nose to nose with the Aussie in question. Hs breath caught in the back of his throat, licking at his lower lip as Felix’s eyes began to flutter. Changbin couldn’t help the soft smile tha graced his lips, he loved watching him sleep like this.

 

After a few beautifully peaceful moments, Felix’s eyes opened a crack and in his sleepy state, he nuzzled their noses together and Changbin wanted to cry. He was precious. “G’Morning, hyung.” he mumbled in such a low tone, groggy and voice sore from how much he had hyperventilated the night before. There was a lingering sense of tension, and it was completely palpable. Felix cleared his throat, and shifted to move away, to give the older male some space, but Changbin laid a heavy arm around the other and pulled him back in. “Hyung?” Felix questioned, brows creasing.

 

“Let me…” his voice shook, and Felix frowned, “Let me apologize. Yesterday, I was mean to you and that wasn’t fair. I’m your hyung firstly, and I was really immature. I shouldn’t have implied that you and Hyunjin were up to something. Last night...I realized how much of an idiot I was being. So, I’m so sorry, Lix.” Before he was able to say anything else Felix had dove at him, and hugged the older tight, smiling and rubbing his cheek against the side of his head. Felix wasn’t the type to stay pissed off or hurt for long, especially when it came to his fellow members. More importantly, when it came to Changbin.

 

The freckled rapper pulled away sightly and shook his head expelling a sigh, “I forgive you. It’s fine, really.”

 

Changbin kept his hands tight and firm on the other’s waist, flipping them over suddenly so he was straddling the younger’s midriff with a mischievous glint in his yes, “It’s not okay, but I’m going to try and be a better hyung from now. I promise, Lix...I really care about you, you know that...right?” Felix nodded, praying that Changbin didn’t notice how hard his heart was hammering against his chest, cheeks flushed pink and lips parted ever so. Changbin searched the other’s face, and leaned in with baited breath.

 

“Binnie…” he whispers, wetting his lower lip and swallowing thickly, as he leaned in closer their lips were almost brushing when the door slammed open. Felix was quick to reacting, moving too quickly and accidentally knocking his face into Changbin’s chin, and all chaos broke loose. Changbin groaned, and rolled off Felix holding his face, and Felix was bright red and jumping out of bed and facing a smirking Chan. “I gotta...I gotta go shower.” and with that, he zipped passed the elder and snapped the door closed. Chan glanced to Changbin and shook his had with a knowing smile.

 

“Looks like you two are cool again…” he commented, only to earn a pillow traveling at impressive sped to the face, knocking the man directly onto his bed.

 

“Shut up, Chan.” Changbin mumbled, pulling Gyu onto his chest and hugging the pokemon close, burying his blushing cheeks into the soft fabric. Chan was relieved, one problem down, two to go.

 

_ Woojin added Jeongin to a Private Chat _

 

**Woojin** : Unlock the bathroom door, please. 

(Read)

**Woojin** : Jeongin I know you’re in there. 

(Read)

**Woojin** : Jeonginnie...Don’t shut yourself away. You’re allowed to be upset. You’re allowed to cry in front of us. I know you too well now, and I know when you’re hurting. 

**Jeongin** : I just wanna be left alone. Please, hyung. Not now.

**Woojin** : Okay, well, come find me later. 

**Jeongin** : Alright.

**Woojin** : <3

(Read)

 

**“Don’t Stray, Stay.”**

 

**Happy Feet:** Wtf is going on?

**Satan:** The world is going to shit because our baby is upset.

**Happy Feet** : Fucking hell. Why did no one wake me up?

**Dandy Boi** : You were sleeping too soundly…

**Satan** : Jisung would have bitten our hands of if we came near you.

**Squirrel Cheeks** : D o N’t expOSE me

**Happy Feet** : This is so ridiculous. 

 

Tossing his phone to the side, Minho silently fumed, eyeing Jisung who had just slipped back into the room looking guilty, “Jisung.” the dancer called in a clipped tone. The rapper wrinkled his nose at the way he was being spoken to, and sat on the edge on bed, “I appreciate everything, but you should have woken me.”

 

“You need to rest, hyung.” the younger pouted, jutting his lower lip out and lightly caressing the bandaged ankle.

 

“I need to make sure Jeongin isn’t beating himself too severely over this. Felix might be open about the way he’s feeling, but Jeongin will literally shut down. He doesn’t want to worry us. You guys should have paid more attention when he was speaking this morning. Everyone completely glossed over his feeling…” Minho expelled a frustrated huff and reached for his crutches, batting away Jisung’s helping hands, “I’m fine. Please, don’t baby me.” Looking wounded the younger nodded, but completely understood. Jisung knew he could be a little over protective. Leaning in, his brushed his lips against the blonde’s head, sighing, “I’m not mad at you, so stop making that face.”

 

“You’re really not mad?” the younger mumbles, glancing down, only to have his chin guided up with two fingers and a smiling Minho beaming only inches away.

 

“Really,  _ really _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions, comments, concerns? 
> 
> anything you'd like to see??
> 
> -A


End file.
